Kate Krueger
History Kate was born in the Octo Valley, she was 16 during the events of Splatoon, her biological parents were killed by Agent 3. She then suited up and tried to splat Agent 3 and avenge her parents, but she failed due to her lack of experience, when she was knocked out because of Agent 3, she met a man, a man with scars all over his face, his name was Freddy Krueger, he wanted someone to take his place as a Dream Killer, so he adopted two, orphan little octoling girls, Kate and Elisabeth. He gave the two little girls prototypes of his fingerknife glove, Kate's has 4 knives and is almost identical to the one Freddy wore in A Nightmare on Elm Street, Elisabeth's had 5 knives and wasn't really a glove, the knives were now attached on her fingers, just like the Entity from New Nightmare. Kate and Entity grew up together, living in the Elm Street House (1428 Elm Street) and they both became actresses. While Elisabeth didn't really like playing in movies, she accepted to play in Hisashi Nogami's New Nightmare. Kate, on the other hand played in a lot of movies, A Nightmare on Inkopolis (and it's remake), A Nightmare on Inkopolis 2 : The Claws of demise, A Nightmare on Inkopolis 3 : Night Terror, A Nightmare on Octo Valley (inspired by the Bride of Armageddon novel, based on Kate's childhood) Insomnia : Kathryn's Retur and Kathryn VS Jason. Along with Jason Boomy, she created the Naughty Octos, a group of actors who was quickly renamed the Horror Cephalopods after Ghostling n°1 (who was an inkling) joined. Kate hated inklings, she considered them as responsible for the death of her parents, after seeing Jason hang out with Ghostling, she started to hate Jason. One day, she met an octoling boy named Glenn, they quickly became best friends, Glenn being her only real friend at the moment, she trusted him. One day, Glenn aske Kate to come over with her sister at his house, she did. Glenn, along with an octoling girl named Nancy, tied up Kate and Elisabeth, poured gasoline on the two sisters and set thel on fire, Kate survived because the fire burnt the rope she was tied with, so she could escape and find help before any real damage was inflicted, her sister on the other hand, burnt alive quickly, screaming at Kate not to try and save her, because she would die soon. She did. Kate never forgave Nancy and Glenn, they were her first victims, her sister was dead, the only person she trusted betrayed and tried to kill her. She was alone. While she was screaming for help, Kate's face became pale, and her eyes turned bright red, she healed quickly thanks to her Dream powers. She was furious, after killing Glenn and Nancy, she lived exclusively in the Dream World where she was invincible. She slowly became crazy, and the Kate we know dissapeared, the Dream Demons created and evil clone of her, Nightmare Kate. When she came back, she asked Ashley Williams Jr to reanimate her sister with the Necronomicon ex Mortis, that worked, she was now a deadite, Ashley then used her mother's glass necklace to purify the Elisabeth Deadite and closed the Necronomicon. Elisabeth was back. Kate gave her a big hug and Nightmare Kate slowly dissapeared in Kate's mind. Kate was being sexually harassed by Ghostling n°1, and Jason couldn't stop making fun of her, so she decided to take her revenge. She sticked her fingerknives in Jason's mask, that killed Jason. Who was now undead and way more mature and calm around Kate, she then waited until Ghostling n°1 came bully her, she took a curling iron, and just like Angela Baker in Sleepaway Camp, penetrated Ghostling n°1 with the curling iron, killing her, making another Ghostling appear, who was then killed by a girl named Nathalia "Herbert" Woomy some days after, Ghostling n°3 was turned into a Deadite by the Kandarian Demon, and then dismembered by Ashley Williams Jr 3 months after, Ghostling n°4 now stays around Jason and fears Kate. Kate and Elisabeth continued to live together, until Nathalia injected Elisabeth with an aphrodisiac serum accidentally. She became a pervert, watching porn and masturbating all day, she was incapable of taking care of herself. She didn't eat unless Kate bringed her food in her room, and Kate had to insist for HOURS for her to finally take a shower (Which basically meant pleasuring herself with a dildo, except it was in a shower). Eventually, Kate got tired of this, and kicked Elisabeth out of her own house. When she discovered Nathalia "Herbert" Woomy did that to her sister, she was livid. She went to Nathalia's house and forced her to find an antidote and heal Elisabeth. After that, Kate still had to take her revenge. Nathalia was one of her best friends before that, Kate protecting Nathalia when she could've went to prison for kidnapping and unauthorised testing on octolings (basically sanitizing them.) and Nathalia healing Kate when she was hurt. All of this was over. Kate was MAD. She started to stream something on her squidtube channel. "The Nightmare on a 23 years old woman", this livestream was basically a Redroom. She tortured Nathalia, breaking her cartilage, slashing her, paying people to rape her, Nathalia finally got killed by Kate's father and the stream ended. That was the worst thing Kate ever did, and she was happy with it, a revenge nobody would forget. People didn't believe it, knowing Kate was an actor, they though it was just a short movie she filmed with some friends. That wasn't. they watched an actual redroom without even knowing it. Kate wanted to avenge her parents too, so she started to enter Agent 3's dreams and tortured her again, again, and again. All day, every day, day after day, making tommorow seems like yesterday, she beated Agent 3 until she was knocked out, she slashed her again and again, healing her after, she even grew a penis to rape Agent 3 with it. If that wasn't a revenge, then nobody knows what a revenge. She then decided to watch Scream, to make fun of Ghostling and chill while Elisabeth was out. She felt an unsettling feeling, like someone was watching her, she looked under her bed, nothing, at her window, nothing, but someone was in the closet, Ghostling n°5 (Who I will refer as Ghostling from now on), Kate spotted her, grabbed her by the throat, heated up her fingerknives, threw Ghostling on her bed and, surprisingly, sat down with her, she couldn't bring herself to kill again, she was too tired for this, and this Ghostling may not be mean to her, who knows ? Ghostling took of her mask, revealing an adorable inkling girl, Kate then took off her hat, just to be polite, Ghostling took off her robe, Kate took off her sweater. They were both in less formal clothes, basically a simple T-Shirt for ghostling and a tank top for Kate, now that Kate was more comfortable with Ghostling in her room, she shook Ghostling's hand and, they watched the movie together, this Ghostling didn't really recognize Scream 4, because she wasn't from Scream, she was from the parody, Scary Woomy, Kate kinda liked this movie, at the end of the movie, it was already night time, Kate asked Ghostling if she wanted to sleep in her bed while she sleeped on her sofa, Ghostling hugged Kate tightly and whispered to her that she wanted to sleep in her bed with HER, Kate was obviously surprised, she wasn't really comfortable, but she knew this Ghostling wouldn't rape her, she trusted her. This was their first night together. They lived together, Kate finally asking to Ghostling if they were "dating", Ghostling said that, she wouldn't mind if the answer was yes, Kate didn't really date any girl before, she dated a man, but her dad told her she couldn't stay with him, and she really wanted to try dating a woman ! She, obviously, said yes. That, my friends, is called rushing. They live together for now. I have no idea if that will last, to be honest.